Narcissa & Lucius: A Story to Tell
by Lizzyluv
Summary: The war has ended and life is going well for Lucius and Narcissa, or so Narcissa thought. Narcissa soon finds out that life is not what it seems when she is betrayed by Lucius.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you to my Beta Cajun Witch who had helped me every step in this story...**_

It was a day just like the others; well it was what he initially thought… he didn't know that this day would start a major change in his life.

He was a very important person in the magical world; he had the perfect pure blood wife and son, along with running a successful business and was much respected. However, like most pure blood men, he had a woman that made him feel like he could do anything he wanted…ultimately she was the one that ruined all his plans.

It was like any other day and he was sitting in front of his desk doing his work, when he felt the sudden urge to see her. He unlocked a desk drawer and pulled out a portrait. It was a picture of her in a black negligee he bought. She was young and full of hope; she didn't seem to care he was sharing her with another woman. This woman was his very loyal and beautiful wife, the one he promised to love and respect for all his life, that day they got married 25 years before, Narcissa.

Narcissa was still beautiful and delicate; she put his needs before hers, always loyal to him and their beliefs, but everything changed after the war. She was still attached to him, but her thoughts were not the same. She had become supportive to change people's beliefs of supremacy of blood, since their son was saved by a half blood, a blood traitor and a mud blood. But Lucius didn't support her on this issue, maybe because he thought he was superior to anyone was wasn't a pure blood.

As he processed these thoughts, he sent an owl to the young woman in the portrait, letting her know he would be at her house later that evening, when he could escape from the demands of work. At the same time he sent an owl to Narcissa to let her know he would be in a late meeting.

Narcissa was reading a book when she saw one of the owls of Malfoy Industries. She knew what that meant: that Lucius would be coming home late and not to wait for him to dinner. She sighed, taking the envelope in her hands and thought about what to do. Lucius was working late even more days than before the war. She figured it was because all of what they had to do to cope with life and this was his way to feel better. Since Lucius wouldn't be home to dine with her, she decided to floo her sister Andromeda, inviting her and little Teddy, Andromeda's grandson to dinner. She hated to have dinner by herself and their son Draco was not at home anymore since he had gotten a flat in Muggle London.

Andromeda Tonks was working on paperwork. When the war ended and she had buried her husband, daughter and son-in-law, she decided to make an organization to help people that had lost their families in the war and also to look for good homes for the orphans. Narcissa sometimes went to visit her there; she loved to spend time with the little ones. She had always wanted more kids but Lucius didn't, since Draco was difficult to handle since being a baby, so she had to comfort herself with Draco. She was a bit startled when she noticed the floo, but recovered quickly when she recognized it as Narcissa's. Andromeda wrapped up her paperwork and prepared to meet her sister for dinner. When she let Teddy know where they were going, he was very excited. He loved Auntie Cissa.

Narcissa was so happy when she heard the doorbell; she knew it was her sister and Teddy. She was feeling a little down since Lucius wasn't going to make it to dinner. Her evening was brightened considerably when her guests arrived.

"Hello, Cissa, darling, how nice to see you! I wasn't expecting you," Andromeda said while hugging her. The two sisters greeted each other and Narcissa hugged Teddy. They sat down to dinner and enjoyed each other's company.

Tabitha Bainbridge was looking forward to see Lucius that night. She had known him since she was a little girl. She and Draco were friends and she had grown up with the ambition of marrying a pureblood man of a good family, such as the Malfoy's. At the beginning Draco was the boy she wanted and she chased him, until she realized it was easier to get his father. Lucius had turned to Tabitha for comfort after he had a fight with Narcissa regarding her getting in touch with her blood traitor sister after many years of no contact. Narcissa just couldn't keep pretending that she hated her sister. After she discovered Andromeda had lost almost all her family in the battle, and even worse, that their beloved sister Bellatrix had been the one to kill Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora, she knew she had to be there for her sister. All Andromeda had left was her little grandson Teddy. After their argument, Lucius had fled Malfoy Manor in anger, heading to a wizard pub in nearby Wiltshire. It was there that he met up with Tabitha.

He had bedded her that night and then again a week later. Since that fateful night at the pub, they had been seeing each other for almost a year now. He had told her that Narcissa had changed and that she wasn't the same after the war. He was falling for Tabitha; she told him everything he wanted to hear and stroked his huge ego. They shared the same thoughts and feelings about blood supremacy; she was what he needed, she convinced herself, and was going to fight teeth and nails to win him for her own selfish needs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**thank you for all your kind reviews... Thank you again to my beta CajunWitch because without her any of this would be possible,,, I dont own anything about harry Potter's characters**_

Narcissa was reading when she heard Lucius entering the manor. She smiled to herself; he seemed distant lately. Whenever she was tried to comfort him he always said it was nothing. There was one thing that was off and it bothered her. She noticed he always went directly to the shower before getting into bed with her. It was odd but she didn't say anything; she just accepted him the way he was. When he got out of the shower, he got into bed and kissed her goodnight. She snuggled close to him and shut her brain up; she didn't want to imagine things that weren't there.

Andromeda was putting Teddy in bed when she started thinking about her sister. There was something in Narcissa's eyes that told her she was a bit confused. She missed her husband and she knew it was for her proximity with herself. But she was going to be cautious, because if she dared to say something aloud, she might hurt her baby sister. As she thought about this she noticed Dear Teddy was smiling at her. This made her momentarily forget about Narcissa as she enjoyed watching her baby grandson fall asleep.

Tabitha was shifting in her bed; that was an incredible night in Lucius' arms. She really enjoyed the time he had for her, only for her. She knew it was just matter of time to convince him to leave his wife and marry her. She couldn't invent a pregnancy because he always cast non-conception spells and used a condom as another precaution. She just had to think about something or just get the courage to face him. It was just a matter of time.

A few months later, Narcissa had noticed that Lucius had changed in a way she didn't like. He was distant and cold with her; he didn't even kissed her goodnight anymore. But when her beloved Draco was there, it was like nothing had ever happened; he treated her with happiness and kindness. She was very worried about that, and worst of all, she didn't have the guts to tell him. She knew she had to get this off her chest, so she went to visit Andy one evening; she knew her sister would help her the best way she could.

They were in Andromeda's living room watching Teddy playing around and having tea. Andy noticed Cissa was uncomfortable, so she was thinking about how to begin the conversation when Narcissa began to speak.

"Something is happening," she said almost in a whisper

"What do you mean something is happening?" Andromeda asked trying to look into her sister's eyes.

Narcissa sighed aloud; she was hoping Andromeda hadn't heard her. "Something is happening between me and Lucius, you know, in our marriage."

"Yes, well I thought it was about that. Want to talk about it?"

"I don't think so," Narcissa said, smiling sadly while reaching for a toy for Teddy.

She had been aching for a baby for years. She got married at an early age; she was barely out of Hogwarts. It had been an arranged marriage like every marriage between pure blood families, but Narcissa had set her eyes on Lucius since the first time they met. Although Lucius was arranged to marry Andromeda, since they were the same age, Narcissa always tried to get his attention. It was the time when Andromeda had left her family to run away with Ted Tonks when Lucius realized how beautiful little Narcissa was, although she wasn't a little girl anymore.

Their families had a few horrid meetings about what to do about their arrangement when Lucius informed his parents that he wasn't going to accept marrying anyone out of the Ancient and Noble House of Black's, so they decided Narcissa was going to marry him. They met alone a few times after those meetings and fell madly in love with each other.

Since that day, they promised to love and respect each other. They tried to conceive the heir Lucius needed but they couldn't right away. After a few years and a few miscarriages, Narcissa gave Lucius little Draco. That was the best day of her life; after all the complications the birth had caused, Narcissa got very sick and couldn't wake up for 2 days. Lucius couldn't bear not being able to help her, since his family wouldn't allow him being in the delivery room. He just held his little newborn son next to his wife until she woke up. Since that fateful day, Narcissa couldn't bear to be away from Draco anytime for months.

Healers told them it would be very dangerous to try to conceive another heir, so they decided Draco was going to be their only son. However, the year before Draco went to Hogwarts, Narcissa got pregnant by accident. She was beyond happiness but Lucius was worried about her. The first months of her pregnancy went by without any complications, so they just accepted the fact a new baby would be in the house in matter of time. She got ready by remembering everything she needed and started buying baby's stuff, crib and stroller. Draco couldn't be happier to become a big brother and did his best not to cause any mischief as to not distress his mother. Lucius was finally relaxing and was looking forward to having another baby when suddenly Cissa became very sick.

She gave birth to a stillborn and they were close to losing her. Lucius sat next to her bed at St. Mungo's the whole time. Unfortunately, Narcissa didn't show signs of responding. The bleeding would not stop, so the healers had to perform a hysterectomy. Three days later, Narcissa woke up to the fact she had lost her baby, uterus, and the possibility of having another baby. That was one of the worst shocks they had in their family.

Narcissa woke up from these thoughts when she heard little Teddy squealing in delight, as he grabbed his toys and tried to get Aunty Cissa's attention. She smiled and held him close. The baby laughed and cuddled next to her heart, trying to nap. Andromeda watched them and smiled; then an idea crossed by her mind.

"Hey Cissa, have you ever thought about adopting a baby?" Narcissa looked at her like she was completely mad. She just smiled sadly and replied, "No, and honestly I don't think is the right time to get a baby." Andromeda got Teddy to his room and when she was back, Narcissa was staring into her cup of tea.

When she felt the presence of her sister, she began to speak. Without looking up from the cup, she said "Lucius and I had been having problems lately; well not problems per se, it is just that things have changed a lot lately."

Andromeda got close to her sister and tried to look at her blue eyes, but Narcissa refused to look at her. "Do you want to tell me? What's going on? Why do you say things are changing?"

Narcissa sighed aloud, trying to compose herself and not to cry. "Well, we sometimes try to have a discussion but then we stop talking to each other for a while. It's as if he's in his own world and refuses to let me in. The simple details are gone, you know, like the goodnight kiss; he's so cold and distant." Andromeda took her sister's hand between hers and listened what she had to say. "We blame each other for everything we discuss and we avoid being alone with each other. At night I pretend to be sleeping so I don't get into a new discussion. I feel like there is a stranger next to me in our bed, not the man I married." She felt a tear rolling down her cheek and for the first time she looked into Andy's eyes. "It's just that I can't believe that the love we had to each other is gone; we've forgotten we're husband and wife".

Andromeda didn't know what to do; she just held Cissa closer to her and didn't say anything.

Suddenly Narcissa pulled away. She wiped the tears that had fallen and smiled at her sister. She told Andromeda it was late and she had to head home to get everything ready for Draco's visit next day. Narcissa invited her and Teddy to family dinner. Andromeda was distressed for her sister as they said goodbye. When Narcissa was gone, she sighed, trying to figure out what to do to help her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all your kind reviews.. Thank you my beta, my dear CajunWitch... I don't own anything of the world of Harry Potter**_

Lucius was in Tabitha's flat listening to a slow song thinking about what it could be that Draco wanted to tell them. He had visited a few weeks back and everything seemed normal, but he had recently received an owl from Draco saying he was going to visit this weekend. He stated that that he had something very important to tell them. Lucius hoped it wasn't something terrible, like Draco was suffering from an incurable disease or something equally life altering. After all his family had gone through in the past, he and Narcissa had spoiled Draco all they could. He knew sometimes his son was prone to be a tad dramatic at times, but to think that he might be sick, made himself feel sick. He didn't want to pass another chapter like that. Suddenly he felt his worries melt away.

Tabitha was rubbing Lucius shoulders. She needed him to relax so she could achieve what she wanted. For the last few days she had been thinking about how to approach Lucius; the question was in the air. She knew she had to be cautious but she was confident she had him eating out of her hand. When she felt Lucius was comfortable enough she cuddled next to him.

"Lucius, babe?" she said while kissing his chest. His hands were roaming around her neck and hair; when she heard his mmhh, she started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Babe, I want you to tell me what I am to you," Lucius opened his eyes and frowned; was he listening to her right? Was she asking him… "What do you mean?" "

Yes, quite simply, what am I to you?" Tabitha asked as she lightly ran her hands over his crotch.

Lucius took her hands in his and made her look into his eyes. Was she asking him… what was she asking him?

"Ok I don't think I understand what you're asking,"

She sighed aloud and looked him directly in the eyes. "It's really simple Lucius, what am I to you; what is my place in your life? Am I your lover, your friend, or just some random woman?"

"Well darling, I don't know how to respond to that question. You're my beloved little girl" he said while trying to hug her.

"Yes, I know that, but I just want to ask you a question regarding your wife. Tell me, if she's there in your house, what am I doing in the middle of your life?"

'Oh Merlin, not that' he was thinking; she continued "I'm getting a little bit tired of this; I know I said I didn't mind sharing you with your 'beloved' wife, but this is getting aggravating. I hate that you have to leave right after we make love. You promised we would be together forever, but I want you to be only mine"

Lucius was getting very uncomfortable as Tabitha continued to speak. "I don't want to share you anymore Lucius; you have to decide what you want."

He sighed, a lot of thoughts were running through his mind; he wanted to be with Tabitha, she had taught him a lot of new things, but Narcissa… Narcissa didn't deserve this. He just needed time to think. It never occurred to him that Tabitha might want a serious relationship; he thought it was only sex. He cared for her but he wasn't going to leave Narcissa.

"Look darling, I know how you feel, but this is not a game. It is not the right moment. You have to have a little bit of faith. I want to be with you forever too, but is not the right time."

Tabitha was getting angry. How could he ask her to have faith? Faith? What was that? What does that word mean when you're talking about love?

"I don't believe you anymore; the time is over. You have to keep your word!" Tabitha said sharply and her eyes were filled with anger.

"But if you start rushing me, if I lose you, it all has been for nothing!" Lucius replied angrily as he stood up and started buttoning his shirt. "There will be not be a past, there will be not be a future; damn it! I want to be with you forever, I promise!" He was desperate.

Tabitha, realizing that Lucius was leaving, came to her senses. She couldn't let him leave in a fit of anger. She had pushed him too far and she needed to fix this. Tabitha placed her hands over his so she could stop him from buttoning his shirt. Lucius pushed her hands away and continued.

"Well, you have to make your decision or I'll make mine. If you don't tell her, I will tell her myself," she said with an evil smile. "Imagine what would Narcissa say or do when she finds out that her beloved and perfect husband has been sleeping around with a woman that is their own son's age and for almost a year; she might have a heart attack… or worse!"

"That's insane" he shouted looking at her with wide eyes. How could she think she just can walk into his manor and tell Narcissa everything that's going on between them? That could destroy Narcissa's heart and his family. His Draco. He couldn't do this to Draco. His mind was working faster than ever. "That's crazy! You can't do that! I'm forbidding you to approach my wife."

She walked to him, but he walked back and turned around. He grabbed his coat and starting walking towards the front door. Tabitha saw him and shouted "Where the fuck are you going?"

He didn't even look back. He just kept walking towards the door. "I'm going home, I don't feel like staying here tonight. " "I'm warning you, Lucius, if you know what's best for you…" He looked at her "Don't threaten me, you don't scare me, I'm way more powerful than you are" he said as he closed the door behind him. He didn't see when she threw a nice vase with the remainder of the last flowers he had sent her.

Lucius apparated right in front of his door. He sighed heavily and entered the manor. Narcissa was sitting at the living room in front of the fire, reading a book and didn't seem to notice he just got home. He sat down on the sofa next to her and looked at what she was reading.

"That doesn't seem like a nice book. 'The Shack' isn't that a muggle book?" She noticed the annoyed tone in his voice. She didn't even look at him; she just closed the book and sighed aloud. She was getting tired of his behavior towards her; it was like he didn't love her anymore.

"Lucius?" she started when she noticed he was pouring himself a scotch. He answered yes not wanting to talk to her. There were too many thoughts racing through his mind to attempt to be nice with Narcissa at the time. She noticed his indifference and it hurt her heart, but she told herself she wouldn't let him to make her feel bad; it was the time to talk. She couldn't let her marriage to fall apart. She loved and needed him.

"You know, I just want you to tell me what's going on between us," Lucius looked at her with wide eyes. That question again. Did his women think that was funny? She looked into his eyes. She saw confusion and anger, but she didn't understand why, she just wanted to be sure everything was ok between them and that he still loved her.

'Oh Merlin,' he whispered "what do you mean?" he asked while taking a seat in front of her. She looked into his eyes.

"Tell me what's going on; have I failed you in any way?" Lucius looked down, he couldn't look at her eyes; she was showing all the hurt she had felt the last few months; how much she hurt when he wasn't around, when he was in the arms of another woman. "You work all day long, it is like you don't want to be at home anymore; and you come home very late every night. Is it because you don't feel comfortable in these arms anymore?" she said while hugging herself.

Narcissa was a very strong, brave, and proud woman. She couldn't believe she was humiliating herself in front of her husband; but her love towards him was much bigger than her pride. Lucius knew what she was feeling by talking like that; being a proud man himself, he knew how hurtful the words that were coming out of her mouth could be. He looked down while she kept talking.

"I just can't find the reason; I can't find a reason of why have you supplanted me, your job is more important nowadays. Or is that you buried our love?"

"Narcissa…" he just didn't know what to say that couldn't hurt her. She was worried; and in a way she kind of knew what's going on he thought, she just didn't want it to be real.

"Tell me if I'm the one responsible of all the time that we've lost, I mean is it that I'm not a young girl anymore? Is it because my figure isn't what it once was? Am I not that desirable anymore?"

She was a lovely and beautiful lady he thought. She was still as beautiful as the day they had met. Maybe her face was showing age marks and her stomach had marks that had been caused when she carried their children, but she was still beautiful and eager to be with him. So why did he ever went to look for someone else? He saw her eyes filling with tears and felt his own eyes become wetter. He just couldn't look at her eyes anymore. Those wonderful blue eyes filled with hurt, sorrow and tears.

"I haven't stopped adoring you Lucius, and you can't see that anymore. Just remember that I used to be the woman that has given you her life and love all this last 25 years." With that being said, she stood up and walked towards their bedroom. Lucius couldn't even follow her. Everything that had happened that day was running in his mind. He didn't know what to do. He knew Narcissa didn't deserve to be cheated on, but for a reason he just couldn't leave Tabitha. He walked towards the guest's room and got into bed without undressing. He didn't feel like getting in their bedroom. Cissa might be crying and he couldn't stand that.

Narcissa was expecting him to walk into their bedroom, but after an hour she realized he wasn't coming. She got in bed and started thinking; muggles believed in a man, the same man of the book she had been reading a while ago, a kind of god that was in heaven and he was supposed to help them. Andromeda had said something about praying and asking him to help them; Ted believed in him, she said, and when he felt sad or impotent, he asked him to give him strength and when he was happy thanked him as well. She fell asleep thinking about it and how could she ask him for the strength to realize her husband didn't love her anymore.

Next morning, when Lucius sat at the table, Narcissa wasn't at his side like every other morning before. She had woken up earlier that day and went out the domestic elf said when Lucius asked about her whereabouts. The elf didn't say where she was going, but she wasn't returning until the evening. Lucius felt sadness and headed to work. He had to think about what to do to make it up to his wife.

Narcissa spent the day with Andromeda at the organization helping her with the toddlers. When she was around all those lovely babies, she forgot all that was going on at home. Andromeda was watching her. Even when her eyes were sparkling, she could see a little bit of sadness in there. Narcissa had always been discrete even as a child, so she knew she couldn't make her talk, although she kind of knew it was about Lucius. Since the evening when she had told her they had problems, Andromeda had been thinking about how to help her. When it was time to go home, Narcissa simply said goodnight and gave her sister a tender hug. Andromeda couldn't be more worried about her. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

When Narcissa arrived home, Lucius was expecting her. She nodded at him and walked towards their -now her- bedroom. She sighed aloud; she knew she couldn't avoid having dinner with him, so she got ready and went downstairs. Lucius smiled at her but she couldn't respond. They started eating in silence until everything felt tense between them. Lucius started talking when he couldn't resist it anymore.

"Narcissa, I was thinking, maybe we should take a trip like we used to do, you know," He was looking at her like expecting her to respond like she used to. She just shrugged her shoulders and kept eating. "And, maybe we can go shopping as well. We can go to Paris or Italy, and you can buy…"

"Let it go Lucius" she said in a coldly way. She didn't even look at him.

"What do you mean, darling?"

"Just cut it out. I don't feel like going on a trip. Not with you at least."

He wasn't expecting that response from her. Usually, she was the one who loved those trips. She loved shopping and visiting new places. But then he realized what she loved the most was spending time with him. "I don't understand, Cissa, I thought…"

"You thought it would make me feel better? You know, everything I said yesterday, I just didn't say it to bother you; I wanted to make sure you still have feelings for me, but it seems you don't. Before you say anything else, I just want you to remember Draco arrives tomorrow, so you better not be late for dinner. Now if you'll excuse me…" she got up and walked to her bedroom

She couldn't resist it anymore. She loved him and it was hurtful to know he wanted to make it up to her just so he wouldn't be troubled by her, but he refused to say anything about it. But it wasn't the time to do anything; they had to keep up appearances so Draco wouldn't realize what was happening.

The weekend went by so fast that they were still shocked on Monday; Draco came home to let his parents know he was in love with a lovely lady named Hermione Granger and he was thinking about marrying her. The best/worst news was that the known young lady was a muggle born and the best friend of Harry Potter. Upon hearing this news, Lucius felt like he was going to pass out. Narcissa was beyond happy. She was finally understanding her little boy was growing up and was about to start a family of his own.

Lucius was at work trying to concentrate when he received an owl he knew. He sighed not sure he wanted to open the envelope. He thought maybe if he read what that owl brought; it would make him feel better. Tabitha was trying to contact him. But how could he go to Tabitha if he wanted to amend things with his wife?

Later that afternoon, he met Tabitha at the bar they usually met. She thought going there would make him come back to her. She had missed him all those day they were apart. Besides, she still wanted her plans to work out. Lucius arrived and found her in a table at the corner. She looked beautiful so he couldn't do anything but smile. When he sat down next to her, she kissed him showing him how much she had missed him.

"Wow, someone's eager to be with me," he said. She giggled and held his hand.

"Well, darling, you know how much you mean to me. All these days we've been apart made me realize how much I love you and want to be with you."

"Tabitha…" he started. He didn't know what to say. Of course he had missed her as much as she missed him, but still…

"Don't say anything, love, I know you missed me too." She kissed him with the force he hadn't been felt in a long time. This made him feel like he wasn't as old as he looked; his soul needed to feel as young as Tabitha was. He shrugged when he felt Tabitha's foot running up and down his leg. "What do you say if we continue this conversation at another place? Like my place," she whispered in his ear. He kissed her deeply and just nodded. They walked towards the door with him hugging her; oblivious to the fact they were being watched from distance.

Narcissa was in bed reading when she sighed aloud. She was tired of waiting. The last weekend, she had talked to Lucius about staying with her in their bedroom for Draco's sake. The truth was that their bed felt cold without Lucius in it. She thought it was going to be easier now, but it seemed she was mistaken again.

Andromeda was sitting in front of the fire with a glass of scotch in her hand. She didn't know what to do now. How could she avoid not thinking about what she had witnessed earlier? How could she tell Narcissa what she had seen: Lucius Malfoy leaving the pub with a young lady who looked young enough to be his daughter?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for your kind reviews... Thank you beloved beta! I don't know anything about Harry Potter's world**_

Lucius opened his eyes and looked down at the lady that was sleeping on his chest. He started running his hand down her spine and felt her purr. She was almost perfect; she was what he had desired from a long time ago. She was his, only his- no one else's. If only he wasn't married; if only Narcissa wasn't at his side. He couldn't just leave her; she would be destroyed and could destroy everything he had fought to have; his family, his son. Draco. How would Draco act if he found out? Tabitha felt him moving and opened her eyes. She had him where she wanted. It was time.

"Please don't go," she said while hugging him tighter. "Please stay here, you can make up something tomorrow. For once I want to wake up next to you."

Lucius looked down and smiled at her innocent face. He lay down next to her and hugged her as tight as she did to him. In the morning he might have problems with his wife, but this was worth it.

The next morning Narcissa was sitting at the breakfast table trying to concentrate on anything else but the fact that her husband had slept away from home the night before. She was upset, of course she was. She had been trying to put her pride aside and not let the fact she loved her husband to win over her feelings. But she was waiting for him the whole evening; not even an owl was sent. When she heard the door being closed, she took the fork in her hand, although she wasn't even hungry.

Lucius knew that wasn't going to be difficult to convince Narcissa that he had slept in the office. Besides, there was the thought he was going to amend things with her since he was expecting to spend the whole day with her. After being with Tabitha the night before, he had understood what he really wanted; Tabitha wasn't Narcissa. Tabitha was a selfish brat, while Narcissa was a whole woman that always put his needs before hers. She was what he wanted, always had and always would want. He walked towards their bedroom, knowing she was going to walk after him. He got himself into the bathroom when he heard the bedroom door being closed with a loud bang.

"Where were you Lucius?" she started looking furious. Lucius smirked knowing that he could smooth this over with a lie. "I'm waiting for your answer and wipe off that damn smirk. Oh Merlin, I swear to…" she sighed. He walked towards her and grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes. "I was at work, it was late and I felt asleep at my desk. I'm sorry I didn't inform you, I thought it would be better to stay there rather than wake you up." He kissed her lovely and warm lips and felt her melt. She couldn't help but enjoy the kiss she had received, so she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted" she said while he was trying to hug her. He kissed her head and got into the shower. Narcissa smiled thinking that if it wasn't for the fact that she had already showered she would join him. There was something in his eyes that sparkled and made her tremble. She sat down on the end of the bed with his clothes in her hands and was thinking about him, when he stepped out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. He smiled at her as he approached and kissed her hard and passionately. She responded to his kiss with the same force and lay back on the bed, waiting for her husband to show her how much he still loved her. They spent most of the day making love and saying words that were full of love and desire. There had been quite a while since they had been like that.

That evening they were lying In front of the fire, thumbing through a photo album. They remembered every moment since they got married and enjoyed watching pictures of little Draco playing with his toys and flying for the first time on his little broom; pictures of their wedding and honey moon in Italy; Narcissa pregnant with Draco, rubbing her small belly in front of a mirror; Lucius giving instructions for his baby's nursery; Narcissa reading a book for little Draco who was scared of the storm outside. She smiled, snuggled into Lucius' arms and sighed aloud.

"Is everything all right?" Lucius asked while lifting her chin to look at him.

"Just silly stuff I'm thinking about." "What silly stuff?" Lucius asked. She sat down in front of him and looking into his eyes, she asked "Did you ever get tired of me? I mean, don't you wish sometimes to be away from me? If you had the chance to choose, would you choose me? Do you still love me?" Those questions startled him. He hugged her tighter, kissed her head, and smiled.

"If I had to choose once more, I would choose you without a doubt because there's nothing to think about; there's no motive or reason to doubt even for a second, because you have been the best that has ever touched this heart "he said while touching his chest, "and if I had to choose between you and heaven I would choose you."

Narcissa looked into his eyes and saw all of his love for her; she felt her eyes starting to form tears. "If I had given you everything I have even to be in debt with myself, and you still ask me if I love you?" He let out a small laugh "There's not even a minute that you're not in my thoughts, in everything I do you are there, how can you still think I cannot love you?"

After saying that he kissed her and saw her eyes filled with tears of joy; after all those years together he could tell the difference between tears of joy and of sadness, between anger and being upset, and love and hate, although he had never seen Narcissa hating anyone but the Dark Lord. He knew everything about her, every inch of her. She was his everything.

Tabitha was pacing back and forth in her house expecting to hear something from Lucius. After the night he spent with her and after promising her he was going home to leave Narcissa for good, she was still waiting to hear from him. She wasn't nervous, she was happy that finally her dreams were coming true. She had her Prince Charming to give her anything she wanted: trips, shopping and Malfoy Manor. Narcissa could go and live with her blood traitor sister if she wanted, but Malfoy Manor was going to be hers. Then there was Draco. Well, Draco could go and be a blood traitor like his mommy; she didn't care about him or Lucius' feelings towards him; they were going to have children too, so Lucius could forget everything about his old family. She got into bed imagining how her life was about to change…

If she only knew…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to all those readers that had taken their time to read my story... Thank you to my beta CajunWitch,,,**_

Lucius told Narcissa he was going to be back later because he had a meeting, but he had decided to confront Tabitha that night. It wasn't going to be easy but these past few days with Narcissa had made him realize how much he still loved her and didn't want to be away from her.

Tabitha was expecting him, preparing for his arrival with wine and dinner. Finally Lucius was going to come home forever and start a new life with her. When he arrived she ran into his arms but when she felt Lucius' arms weren't hugging her as tight as always she looked around and then into his eyes.

"Where are your things?" she asked. "Which things?" Lucius asked coldly. "Your luggage, your clothes," Tabitha replied hesitantly. This wasn't going like she imagined; something was definitely off about Lucius.

Lucius took her hands in his and walked with Tabitha to the couch. He sat down next to her, still looking into her eyes

"Tabitha, we need to talk," he began to say. "About what?" she interrupted. He sighed aloud trying to give himself the strength to handle the drama he knew was going to happen. "I'm not going to be living here."

She opened her eyes and he could see a little bit of anger in them. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Lucius looked down "This is the best thing to do so I don't fight with your way to be, so I don't fight with your jealousy. I thought about it and I just can't do it. I think is better if I stay without you. I don't like to be imposed upon. Don't tell me you're going to change; I just can't stay with you. "

He could see the anger and tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening! Just a few days ago he had promised her the moon and stars and now he was dumping her like yesterday's garbage.

"It won't be with me that you'll have the precious family you've always dreamed of. You're the opposite of what I need, I just stopped loving you, and it doesn't feel right being with you… I won't be the one to give you the wedding you want and the perfect situation; it's just not me. I have my own family and a wife I just realized I love more than life itself. I won't leave her; I can't do that."

She ran her hand in her hair and jumped away from the couch. He looked at her and knew that the fight was going to start in a few seconds. He smirked when he saw her open her eyes even wider. She looked at the floor and shook her head in disbelief.

"You cheated, you lied to me. You said that you haven't been with her for months… you mocked me, I kept being just your little fuck bunny…" she looked at him "you LIED to me, you told me to wait for you and now… and now you're staying with her?"

"I didn't know, I mean I wasn't expecting that I wouldn't be able to leave her; I didn't know it would hurt me to see her eyes so full of sorrow because of me. It was then that I realized that even when I've said I love you, I just can't stop loving her. I'm so sorry but I'm not going to leave her."

'Oh Merlin' she thought. Lucius stood up and tried to walk towards the door when he heard her speak.

"In the end I've been just one more stupid bitch that comes RUNNING to you when you're mad at her!"

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that! I did everything I could; you can't ask me anything more!" Lucius hissed.

Now it was his turn to get mad. Both of their eyes were burning with fire and hatred towards each other. Tabitha hadn't stopped to release her venom. She walked towards him and he started walking back trying to push her away her hands as she pummeled his chest.

"You cheated on me, you lied to me, you took me when you needed me and now you throw me away like garbage! You used me to cover the failure of your life; you toyed with me the way you wanted; you made a mockery of me, always promising something more than you could give me… you told me to wait for you and now you're staying with her!" Tabitha shrieked.

"And this is why I'm doing it! Look at you. You are a brat, a little girl always getting what she wants. I gave you everything I wanted to give to you, but you never gave me what I really needed. You are not my wife and I remembered why I married her. We are so fucking over. And you better stay away from me," Lucius growled.

After saying that, he departed from her house and went home to his beloved wife. Tabitha started throwing all her stuff around, breaking vases and picture frames. She couldn't feel more betrayed or hurt. But she wasn't going to stay and feel sorry for herself; if Lucius wasn't going to be hers. He wasn't going to be anyone else's.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you for all your support... I don't own anything about Harry Potter's world... Thank you beloved CajunWitch_**

Narcissa thought that this was going to be a wonderful day; the sun was shining and after the time she had spent with Lucius she knew her marriage was changing to the way it was before. She was also thinking about Draco and Hermione and how she could see the love in her son's eyes. She was pretty sure there would be an engagement soon. She was still thinking about giving her grandmother's engagement ring to Draco so he could give it to Hermione when she received an owl she didn't recognize; it had a letter from one of her old friends, Hannah Bainbridge nee Davis. Hannah had been Andromeda's class mate but their families used to be friends. Hannah wrote to Narcissa asking if they could meet since it had been ages since they last spoke to each other. Narcissa wasn't very fond of the Bainbridge's, but she thought it might be a good thing to invite Hannah and her husband to their manor. She invited Andromeda as well.

Tabitha arrived at her parent's manor that day. She was still pretty upset about the fight she just had with Lucius. Her mother told her she just made plans with Narcissa Malfoy. She and her husband Jacob were going to have dinner with the Malfoy's and Hannah invited Tabitha to join them. Tabitha smirked as she told her mother that was a great idea. As she processed this in her mind, Tabitha decided this was going to be a great opportunity to get Lucius back.

Andromeda was at her office when she received an owl from Cissy, asking her to join them for dinner. She still didn't know what to do about seeing Lucius with a young girl; she had been thinking a lot about telling Narcissa or staying out of it. She sighed and thought it would be best to attend dinner. Perhaps it would be best if she didn't say anything. Andromeda only hoped that her sister would not get hurt.

The Bainbridge's got into Malfoy Manor at the exact time they said they would be. Tabitha looked around the classical style of the Manor and started thinking about how much she would change it once she became Mrs. Malfoy. Then she looked at the actual Mrs. Malfoy; she looked younger than the last time she saw her. Her eyes were brighter and her smile was beautiful. It was at that moment she could see what Lucius saw in her. Despite this, Tabitha still felt she was better than Narcissa. While her parents and Narcissa were talking, she kept walking around the house, planning her revenge.

Lucius got in the house only to see the Bainbridge's sitting in his living room talking to his wife. He tried to look cool and smiled at them as he gave them a hearty greeting.

"Hannah, Jacob, what a pleasure to see you again" – Lucius kissed Hannah's hand and shook hands with Jacob –

"Lucius, as charming as always" Hannah said blushing. At that moment someone knocked at the door. Narcissa went to answer it while in the meantime Lucius made conversation with the guests. Andromeda Tonks walked in next to Narcissa, looking as charming as usual.

"You remember Andy, my sister, right?"- The Bainbridge's looked at Andromeda remembering everything they had heard about her. Andromeda felt it at the moment, so she smiled and approached to shake hands with them.

"Hannah, what a pleasure to see you" she felt Hannah trying to give her a smile, then she looked at her husband and said "hello, I'm Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, blood traitor, nice to meet you"

Lucius hid his face in his hand. Andromeda looked at him, giving him her hand and a big smile.

"Lucius it has been a while since we last spoken"

"Andromeda, is a pleasure to have you in our house, come, sit down and let me offer you a drink."

Narcissa smiled at the effort that 2 of her favorite people in the world, were doing to get along. It was important to her that her husband and her sister were closer. Lucius saw Narcissa's smile and felt something burning inside him. Her smile had always been beautiful. When the elf told them dinner was ready and served, Narcissa invited them to get into the dining hall.

"Just let me call my daughter so she can join us; she thought she could see Draco, but we forgot he was living in London. Tabitha, we're expecting you" Hannah said.

Lucius opened his eyes wider when he saw Tabitha strut into the living room looking gorgeous. She smiled at him and approached him, extending her hand to greet him.

"Mr. Malfoy, a great pleasure to see you." Lucius just nodded and took Narcissa by the shoulder to make her walk in front of her towards the dining room. Tabitha noticed the look in Lucius' face and smiled. But nobody noticed when Andromeda stayed in her seat and didn't follow them.

She couldn't get up, she didn't even move herself a bit; how could Lucius have an affair with the daughter of a family friend? How could she be so insensitive and be in the same house as her sister? She couldn't pretend anymore. She had to go. Narcissa had come back to look for her and found she hadn't moved from her seat.

"Andy, we're expecting you, come on we're ready to have dinner" Andromeda looked into her sister's face trying to avoid her eyes and sighed aloud.

"I'm sorry Cissy, I have to go back to Teddy, please tell everybody that something has come up and I can't stay. Have a great evening." Andy said, giving her sister a hug. She left right after this.

When she arrived home, she was trying to figure out what to say to Narcissa. It was so unfair for her little sister; she knew how fragile Narcissa was and if she would discover her husband's affair, it would break her.

After dinner, Tabitha was trying to get Lucius' attention. Her plan was falling into place like she wanted but she couldn't end it without receiving a kiss from Lucius. He was so damn handsome in her eyes and she just wanted to be with him forever. Of course his money and everything else made him even more interesting in her eyes. Lucius looked at her once more and just sighed, and then his eyes went back to his lovely wife. He grabbed her hand, placing it between his own. Tabitha knew he was acting just to make her feel bad but she didn't pay attention to it. Then after a while she said she was tired and her parents decided it was time to go home and said goodbye. Tabitha kissed Narcissa on the cheek making Lucius wanting to slap her away from his wife. Narcissa said goodnight and kissed him.

"I'll be waiting for you, please don't be late" she said while grabbing his hand. "I love you"

"I love you too darling, I'll be right there".

But he didn't want to go to bed before making sure Tabitha didn't leave anything Narcissa would discover. After he searched the house and decided there wasn't anything, he went to Narcissa in their bedroom. But when he walked into the room, he saw something he didn't like it at all. Narcissa was sitting at the edge of the bed, grabbing a paper in her hands.

Narcissa walked into their bedroom. She was exhausted after tonight. She just wanted to get in bed and cuddle next to Lucius. But there was something on the bed that grabbed her attention. There was an envelope in the middle of the bed that had her name written on it. She first thought it was a gift from Lucius so she smiled trying to figure out if Lucius had written her a letter, but when she opened it everything changed.

It contained a nude photo of Lucius and a picture of Lucius fucking a young girl; that young girl was Tabitha Bainbridge.

She felt her world come at a standstill. How could he do this to her after she had given herself entirely to him? And then everything began to fall into place; why he was always working so late, why he had changed his attitude towards her and why he didn't love her anymore. She was thinking about that when the door opened.

Lucius saw Narcissa with those pictures in her hands and then she looked at him. There was something in her eyes that made him realize those pictures had been left by Tabitha. She looked at him with anger and disappointment. He tried to walk towards her and hug her but he couldn't. Not after seeing her eyes, full of tears that couldn't fall down.

"How could you, Lucius?" she started. He walked towards her and sat down next to her. He wanted to hug her tight and make her forgive him but he knew it wasn't that easy. "How could you do this to me, to us?"

"Cissy, I'm so deeply sorry. I know I can't say it wasn't true. It was, but now I regret everything, I don't want to lose you."

She heard everything he said, but this was something that she couldn't handle. It was like he didn't regret it at all. "Is it because I'm not a young girl anymore? Because I don't have the body she has? Oh Merlin, I feel so stupid," she said "all those times you weren't here with me, those times…" she turned around to look at him in the eye. "That time you said you fell asleep at the office… you spent the night with her didn't you? You stayed with her and then you looked me in the eye and lied to me! You stayed with her and came back to make love to me?"

Lucius haven't seen Narcissa like that since… well, ever. He could see the anger in her eyes and knew he would be in hell soon. He tried to approach to her but she kept walking, the image of seeing those horrible pictures seared in her mind. Tears began falling down her cheeks and made him feel like a worm. He was the worst kind of worm left alive in earth. How could he do this to her? This was the question he kept repeating in his mind. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, so why did he cheat on her?

Narcissa was furious. She couldn't understand why all this was happening. She didn't know what to do or think or say. Everything was so confusing. How could she still love the man she hated so much at the moment? She stood in front of him and slapped him hard. Lucius didn't move. She was so pissed and hit him again but Lucius didn't respond.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" she said while she was still hitting him on the chest. Lucius didn't do anything; he let her hit him although her tears hurt him more than anything else. "I said get the FUCK out of my house! Right now!" Lucius grabbed her hands and hugged her. Narcissa fell down crying still in Lucius' arms; those arms when she used to feel safe and warm now were the cause of her pain. She crawled away from him and stood up in front of the bed.

"I want you out of my house right now" she said while cleaning her face with a handkerchief. Lucius walked towards her; he had to make her understand why he did it, even though he didn't even sure why he did it.

"Narcissa, I know you're angry with me and you have every right but please understand me. I was being a fool; you had changed so much after the war that I felt I didn't know you anymore; I just found her and she had the same thoughts as me and it was so easy, so easy… I regret it, totally regret it. You are the woman for me, you always have been"

"I was?" she said while finally looking at him, just standing right in front of her. "Well it seems I'm not anymore. You know what Lucius? I had the chance to be with a better man than you but I didn't do it. Even when you were so distant and stopped loving me I decided to stand by! you because I loved you. I truly loved you. But now I realize what kind of garbage you are" she hissed and her eyes were full of fire. Lucius started getting mad because of her hurtful words. "You said it was because I changed, well, I wanted to be around to better people than all of those who destroyed our souls. I don't know why you think you're better than muggles, you and that fucking slut are the worst insects that have ever inhabited earth. And just let me tell you something, I now have the chance to be with someone that could really appreciate and satisfy me!"

Narcissa suddenly felt a burning sensation on the left side of her face. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was on the floor. Feeling the pain on her face, she put her hand upon it. It was that moment it all became clear; he had just hit her.

Lucius didn't know what happened inside him but when he calmed down, he saw what he had done. He had hit his lovely wife. He saw Narcissa looking at him with her eyes wide open and tears of anger falling down her cheeks. She stood up and with her wand started removing his clothes and placing them into a suitcase. He didn't even move. She wasn't looking at him; she didn't see the tears coming from his eyes.

When she was done, he walked towards her "Narcissa, I'm so sorry" she didn't look at him "Don't say anything Lucius. Just please get out of my house before i do something stupid. Just please go." He took the suitcase and walked out of the bedroom. He had no right to ask forgiveness from Cissy and he knew it, so he went out and booked himself into a hotel.

Narcissa fell to the floor again. This time she totally broke down, sobbing heavily, letting her sorrow take over. How could their marriage end like this?


	7. Chapter 7

_**thank you everybody for your kind reviews... I'm sorry about my english in this chapter since is not my original language... thank you for understanding**_

Draco was working on some papers he didn't even understand but had to be done, and his father wasn't at the office to help him. He thought it was weird his father hadn't told him he was going to stay at home but he didn't do anything to look for him or his mother. The night before had decided it was time to grow up and marry his to his lovely girlfriend.

He was trying to figure out how to cancel those movements in Malfoy Industries, when he received an owl from his Aunt Andromeda, asking if he had a way to reach Narcissa, since she couldn't since the night before. Draco answered to her that his father wasn't at the office either and they probably decided to travel. Andromeda felt something was wrong and she had to do something about it.

She tried to floo Narcissa, but the floo network at Malfoy Manor was closed so she appeared herself in front of the Manor door. Everything was locked. Not even the elves were around and everything seemed lonely and old. So she went directly to Malfoy Industries and asked to talk to Draco. When she got in his office he was in the middle of hundreds of papers and he seemed annoyed. When he saw her, a little bit of comfort crossed his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to intrude here" "Don't worry Aunt Andy, you're always welcome here", Draco said while walking her to the couch and inviting her to sit in front of him. She seemed uncomfortable and she didn't know how to start talking. "Draco I really need you to go to your mom's I mean if you have a way to get in the house. I just came from there and everything seemed so old and closed I don't know how to explain, please come with me". Draco was worried about the facial expression in Andromeda's face so he smiled and accepted to go with her, but he sent and owl to Hermione asking her to see them at the Manor. He was sure everything was ok with his parents but there was something in Andromeda's face that made him feel nervous and he knew that Hermione will help him to feel better.

When they arrived Hermione was at the door showing exactly the same worried expression Andromeda had shown before. She approached and hugged Draco.

"Something seems odd here; everything looks different" she said while hugging her boyfriend. Draco kissed her head and said the unlock charms his mother had taught him years before. When they got in the house, everything seemed normal but there was something strange in the air. Draco got in the kitchen trying to find any of the elves, while Andromeda ran into the bedrooms. Hermione felt something wasn't right and went after Andromeda.

Andy got in the master bedroom where she found her sister. Everything was dark but still could recognize the blond mark on the bed. Hermione got in as well but she saw all the mess around: glass on the floor and picture frames broken.

Narcissa was still crying on her bed thinking about how broken her heart felt when she heard the door being open. She couldn't move because she knew it wasn't Lucius coming back to her; Lucius might be in Tabitha's arms right now. Then she felt warm and thin arms trying to surround her body.

"Cissy, Cissy little darling" the voice of her sister seemed so distant and close. She opened her arms and let her sister to hug her. "I remember when mom used to tell us not to cry because it was a signal of weakness" Andromeda said while hugging her stronger "cry, Cissy, cry all you want and need. You've been hurt" so Narcissa let herself to cry all her sadness away.

Hermione ran into the kitchen to find Draco having a glass of juice. She could notice he was nervous, so she walked next to him and touched his arm. "We found your mom, but I guess you need to relax before getting in her bedroom". Draco looked at Hermione with sadness then they heard a scream from above. Draco didn't even think, he just ran into his mother's room.

He found her in his aunt's arms sobbing like a little girl. Never in his life had seen his mother like that; not even when they lost his baby brother. "Mom?" he walked towards his mother. Narcissa heard him and she tried to hide herself in Andromeda's arms, but stronger arms took her. She could feel her son's chest stronger than a few years before and let herself to cry on it as well. Draco didn't know what to do or think about it, he just let his mother cry and hugged her tighter.

Andromeda was trying to figure out what had happened because the room looked like a battle field. She opened the curtains and when she looked at her sister she gasped. "Narcissa, what happened to you? What happened to your face?" Narcissa tried to hide in her son's chest but it was too late: Draco lifted her chin and looked with wide eyes at the mark on his mom's face.

"Mom, what happened to you? And please don't lie. Please tell me the truth. What happened?" Hermione had been silent all the time until she saw a paper on the floor that seemed like a picture. When she saw it tried to hide it but Draco was faster, and leaving his mother on the bed, walked to his girlfriend. "What's that?" "Something you don't want to see, babe."

Draco took the pictures and closed his eyes after what he saw. Then he looked at his mother and asked. "he did that to you didn't he? He hit you". Narcissa started crying again while Andromeda hugged her. "Is that Tabitha Bainbridge?" Hermione looked the picture and nodded. "I gotta go, please stay with them" he said to Hermione.

Andromeda kissed Narcissa's head and asked her to tell about the fight. She and Hermione listened all the story wanting to do something to help her but was useless, she was so hurt and broken they could only be there for support.

Lucius had been all morning thinking about what he had done. He felt so guilty about hurting his beloved wife, and wanted to let her know how much he regretted to be unfaithful and to show her how much he still loved her. After a while decided staying in the hotel but he had a bad feeling, like something worst was about to happen and he couldn't find the peace he needed. Then a patronus arrived; he recognized it was from his son asking him to go to his office or to let him know where he was because they had an important issue to talk about. Lucius didn't know what that issue could be so he answered he would meet him at his flat.

Draco went to his flat and was walking around the room when he heard someone knocking at his door. When he opened it and saw his father he couldn't believe what he saw: his father looked like 10 years older and dark marks surrounded his eyes; he looked as old as he used to look when the war was hitting their lives. Lucius walked inside but didn't know what to say or do; his son looked annoyed and angry: he was thinking about how much his son looked just like him when he felt an intense pain on his face: his son had just hit him.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you for your kind reviews! I'm sorry I havent posted in a while but I'm in the middle of a situation at work and is leaving me really tired.. Thank you beloved CajunWitch for help :-D._**

Lucius was still in shock as he looked into his son's eyes. Draco was beyond pissed. This could only mean that he already knew what had happened between him and Narcissa.

"Get the FUCK up!" Draco screamed while looking at his father on the floor "get the fuck up and fight me! Or do you only hit women? If you're man enough get up and fight me!"

Lucius couldn't get up nor look into his son's eyes. He couldn't say anything, and was only thinking he had deserved all that was happening to him. He just stayed down and stared at the floor. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Say something, dammit!" Draco was losing his temper again, but at the same time it hurt to look at his hero down on the floor. His own eyes were drowning with tears but his anger was bigger. "I can't believe what you have done. You hurt my mother and hit her. She did nothing but be there for you always and loved you; yet you decided to be unfaithful. I don't recognize you anymore, father."

"I don't recognize myself either, son" were the only words that came out of Lucius' lips. After calming down, Draco helped Lucius up and sat down on the couch. Lucius sat down in front of him still touching his face; it would leave a bruise later.

Draco didn't know what to feel; one thing he knew was that he had lost all the respect he once had for his father but felt guilty for hitting him, even when he had hit his mother. Lucius looked at him and then looked down as he said "I guess you want to know what happened, right?" "Father, I saw the pictures, I just… well I don't know if I want to know… what... what were you thinking when you cheated on mother?" Draco asked sadly.

Lucius hid his face in his hands to dry the tears that ran down his cheeks and tried desperately not to cry. "Did you see her? Your mother, I mean" Draco could sense the sadness in his voice. He had always thought his parents were the most in-love couple in the world and when he was a kid, he used to dream about being like them. He knew his mother would do anything to make Lucius happy and he worshiped the ground she walked on; then what had changed?

"Dad, she is destroyed but she couldn't tell me what happened. I figured it out on my own." Lucius took a deep breath and looked into his son's eyes.

"I know I don't deserve forgiveness from her lips, that I failed the promise I made about being faithful forever, and that I made a mistake. I know I opened a wound in her heart and she's right by asking me to leave… but I just need to look at her one more time; I need to talk to her," he said. He closed his eyes and let himself sink deeper into the couch. "That I need her to understand that I didn't want to make her cry, that I made a mistake; that she could understand that I have a great pain in my heart, and instead of ignoring me, she could listen to me…" Draco could sense how broken his father was and didn't know what to do; he wanted to comfort him but he couldn't deny he still wanted to punch him again for all the pain he inflicted upon his mother. He stayed still and waited for Lucius to continue talking "but she wouldn't let me explain and she's right; but with this entire situation my life… my life is ending and without her I'm nothing."

Draco could see the sorrow in his voice and eyes. He wanted to do something, but didn't know what or how. He knew his mother and that it was almost impossible for her to forgive something like that, being that she knew how much her own mother suffered when her father cheated on her. Draco had once read a diary of his mother's where she wrote that Druella used to say that it was how marriage had to be; a woman had no rights and men had affairs with other women. Being a pure blood wife meant staying quiet and accepting this behavior, but he knew Narcissa didn't think that way either.

Lucius dried his tears and looked into Draco's eyes this time. "And she's leaving me with my soul hurt and suffering; the pain is burning my soul, and I can't stop her even if I regret everything I've done. I saw her suffering because of me and when she asked me to leave, I was furious, and I still can't understand how I lost her. The life I knew stayed there in the manor with her; how could I hurt her… and right now I just know that with the mistake I made I've lost the best of my life. The one person who truly loves me."

"Just do whatever you think is the best for you" Draco said and walked away. Lucius knew he was going to see his mother so he decided to go back to his hotel room.

When he got in the room he decided he needed to do something more. It was time to pay Tabitha a visit.


End file.
